Vampire's Werewolf
by Gaili Beron
Summary: Alyse is a werewolf, one with a low reputation and a misfit. When a sickly vampire her packleader calls "Edward Cullen" arrives at her doorstep, starving, she slows falls for and nurses him to life, or well, as close as she can get to it. About 14yrs afte
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Pale Moonlight filtered through the tall window, its white curtains draped back. A lean girl with long dark hair bent over a clean sheet of flowery stationery, scribbling a quick note. She pushed aside a stray piece of hair, straightening up she looked at the room. In her heart, she memorized the look of her room. She sat down at the cushioned window seat; her favorite place in the whole house, where she had spent so many happy hours reading, singing and just thinking.

Putting her hands in her lap, her dull black gaze fell upon her ring finger on her left hand. Adorned on her finger was a simple platinum ring studded with quarter-karat diamonds. Slipping off the ring, she set it beside the folded up message.

Grabbing her pre-packed navy book bag, she exited her room, brushing her fingertips on the doorsill.

Setting upon the stairs silent cat-like swiftness, she soon reached the front door. She unlocked the door; pausing to gaze once more at the house that had become her home. Slinging the book bag over her shoulder, she left the house. Stepping out into the real world; never going to return home again.

Dear Edward and the rest of the Cullens,

I feel like I have been living in a perfect fairy tale of a long while now, having a perfect boyfriend, not aging, having flawless beauty. I'm love Edward, but I'm not in love anymore. But in the last few months, I've been feeling like I need to be on my own. I know how to manage myself, so there is now reason to pursue me, for I won't come back no matter what. Goodbye!

Love,

Bella Swan Cullen


	2. Chapter 2 Alyse

"Alyse? Alyse!"

"What?" Alyse opened her eyes, which were still filled with sleep.

"I heard you screaming. Bad dream again?" Mom's ashen eyes were filled with strong concern.

"No," Alyse looked away from her mother, biting her bottom lip. _I don't want to tell her about the dream of biting into a vampire's neck. Why did I have to inherit the werewolf form of the family? _

Mom narrowed her eyes, but made for the door. "You might want to get up now; school is starting in less than an hour. And, please wear something presentable, like that top I brought you two weeks ago." She shut the door with a slam.

Alyse reluctantly got out of bed, the cold hardwood floor greeting her feet. Shuddering, she slumped over to the bathroom and peered into the mirror above her sink.

"I look like a slut." She grumbled, squinting at the mirror. She had the classical wild beauty of werewolves when it came to her looks. She had a very show-able hourglass figure. Her father was a Native American; her mother was Caucasian, giving her both of the beauty benefits of the groups. She had a dark expression, with a heart shaped face and long eye lashes. But there was one thing that made her different from the run of the mill werewolf; she had blue eyes with flecks of sliver. Breaking her eyes away from the mirror, she got ready for school.

When she was in fresh, clean clothes, she came downstairs and found her mother cooking, a very rare sight on school days.

"I made you waffles! It's not everyday when my baby goes to her first day of high school!" Mom shrilled as she set a plate of waffles in front of Alyse, her light gray eyes shining like evening stars.

"Thanks, Mom." Alyse grinned, settling in on her breakfast as her mother settled beside her with a mug of dark black coffee.

"So, what are you going to do on your first day? Do you want to get our nails done together after school?"

Alyse paused, chewing the mouthful. "Today I can't. Brian asked me if he wanted to go vampire hunting after school. He has caught scents of a new coven,"

Mom stared at the pool of coffee in her mug. "That's okay. Maybe we can go this weekend, on Friday? I'm not busy that day." She paused to take a gulp of coffee before continuing, "I say, you and Brian are close. I wouldn't care if you wanted to date that guy. Do you like him?"

"Of course not! I think of him as a brother, and I'm pretty sure he thinks that I'm a sister. Our relationship is not going past that," Alyse laughed.

"That's fine with me. Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop, or are you too old for that?"

"Today I think that I'm okay about going by myself, I'll see you after school! Love you!" Sliding out of her chair, Alyse grabbed her well worn backpack and headed out the door, scents of the approaching autumn coming greeting her. The bus stop was only a few blocks away, so by high stepping, she could get there in just a few minutes.

Dew soaked her shoes as she waited tirelessly at the stop, leaning against the sign. A crack sounded from behind her, and every muscle stiffened in her stomach. Ready to turn into her second form, she fell onto all fours. But then a sliver wolf the size of a horse romped out of the woods before she could do anything. She watched as the mighty sliver wolf morph into a rather small teenager with a black buzz cut in boxers.

"Hey, Brian. Nice underpants." Alyse smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, hey. Do you mind if you turn around for a second?"

Alyse turned around, watching a fly buzzed around before being eaten by a songbird.

"It's okay to turn around now." Alyse looked over her shoulder and saw that her friend somehow managed to bring an extra set of clothes.

"Let's pretend that never happened." Brian muttered, blushing hotly.

"Why were you even in your wolf form on the first day of school? There was nothing this morning."

"I know, but there were scent marks from Jacob indicating that he had caught a vampire last night. I went over to see it before they do anything to it."

Alyse's breath stopped in her throat. "They're not going to kill it, are they?"

Brain's face broke into a smile. "They might. I hope so. Then they can hang up its hide on the wall!"

"That's nearly murdering! Who would do such a thing?" She gasped, horrified.

"A werewolf might do it; it's what we were built for! Cleaning up the bloodsuckers!" Brian grinned.

Alyse groaned. "Why did Mom have to fall in love with a werewolf and have me? And by the way… why do you even pee to communicate? That is like one of the grossest things ever!"

Brian rolled his eyes as the bus pulled up. "What do think?"

The rest was drowned out by a triple-chinned lady putting all her weight on the horn, waiting impatiently for us to get on the bus.

Brian looked back at Alyse, his ebony eyes shining mischievously, "We'll see the vampire after school, not matter if you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3 Russet Wolf

The old, breaking down bus eased its way to Alyse's and Brian's bus stop, stopping with something which sounded like a sigh. Alyse and Brian walked out, watching the vehicle off until it was out of sight before doing anything further.

"Come on, let's go before another car comes," Brian dropped everything that he was holding where he was standing. Pausing, he looked at Alyse with a look that signaled her to go away.

Alyse walked into the woods behind her bus stop, pausing to explode, her painful feeling as if her skin was being peeled off as she changed into her second form. She opened her eyes, still not comfortable with the feeling of fur and no clothes while her human senses were being replaced by enhanced wolf senses.

_Brian?_ She looked around, feeling the movements of mice and creatures in the grass beneath her paws.

_Here. Where are you?_ A silver wolf burst into the heavily wood forest, his deep eyes glancing from side to side.

_Over here._ She bounded over to her friend. As a human, he was on the small side, but as a wolf, he towered over Alyse.

_I haven't been hunting since last year!_ She hopped from side to side, following the sliver wolf as he guided her through the deep forest. _Has anyone changed? Is Jamie part of the pack yet? Do you know it Mari has required a second form, or is she not going to have one? Is-_

_Chill, okay? I haven't been there for a very long time either, so I don't know anything._ Brian looked at her and snarled, showing white fangs.

_Blah, b1ah, blah. This is why I don't like going hunting. You don't have any thing interesting to say, and there aren't any other females I can talk to. _Alyse huffed, scuffing the dirt with her front paw. _If I wasn't a werewolf, and Dad didn't make me play with you when we were little, I would be so hanging out with my girlfriends right now, reading magazines, surfing the Web, gossiping…_

_If you're going to talk my ear off why don't you talk about sports or something else both genders would like to talk about?_ Brian interrupted, grunting as he made his way over a large log.

_You know, you should hit the gym sometime with me. You need to work-out more,_ Alyse gurgled, jumping easily onto the top of the log before siding down the other side.

_Shut up. This is a subject I don't like to talk about._ The form of Wolf-Brian bared his teeth again, gazing into the depths of her own eyes with deep, uncovered anger, along with rare flecks of hurt. _Well, sorry. How long is it to the camp? My feet hurt, and can't we go faster? Can't we go at the speed of a vampire if we wanted to? _

_Fine, If you want to waste this beautiful evening on running, I will race you to the camp. _Brian quickened to a horse-like trot, then to a brisk canter, soon to a gallop that could beat a vampire any day.

It didn't take inexperienced Alyse to catch up. Soon her russet coat brushed with Brian's silver pelt. Both of their ragged breathing formed a pattern, soon Alyse's heartbeat mixing into the rhythm as well.

We're here. Brian gasped as we entered a clearing. Falling sprawled on the ground with all fours up in the air, Brian's fur started to fall off in patches, revealed irritated dark skin.

_I'll wait here. You go ahead. _

_Fine_. Alyse bent down to lick her friend's cheek before heading off to the pack settlement.

((Sorry for such a short chapter. I have had a hard time writing the next chapter, so it might be a while, but please stay in tune. And PLEASE, PLEASE review!)) 


	4. Chapter 4 Bronze Vampire

"You really have out done yourself, Jacob," Alyse closed the door of the RV after her pack leader had come in.

"Yeah, I guess so. One day I walked in and it was overflowing with trash, so I decided to spend time cleaning it up," Jacob settled down into a cheap swivel chair and motioned for Alyse to sit down in a plastic lawn recliner next to him.

Alyse sat down in the chair with much difficulty, for being in a bathrobe wasn't very comfortable, were ever you may be. Tugging at the waist band, she tried to nurture a conversation from her pack leader.

"I've heard rumors that you have captured a real vampire! Is it true? I mean…"

"Brian told you about the vampire? I told that boy to keep quiet about it! Oh, never mind…" Jacob ran his hands through his hair, a look of distress spreading over his face.

"I didn't capture him. I found him starving in the woods while I was following a peculiar scent. I'm starting think it's one of the Cullen boys…"

Alyse interrupted the pack leader. "I thought that they had moved away nearly a decade ago!"

"I thought that too until last week. At first I thought it had starved to death, but then it reared up and tried to act tough, so I knocked him down. I couldn't really do anything else. It took all my strength not to bite down on his neck while I was carrying him back to camp. One of these days that Volturi is gonna break into pieces- the vampires in general have started to go mad. I've heard that one, no; two of their heads have died, and many of their guards are dead as well, including the head guards, who I think are called Alec and Jane, if I'm not mistaken. There is one head and _maybe_ his mate and about two other guards. I have pity for them,"

"Can I see the vampire? The Volturi is none of my business, and I don't care if they die out or not. Mom is going to eat my liver for dinner if I don't get home and get my homework done," Alyse clumsily scooted out of her recliner, having to retie the waist band in the process.

"Ha! Your mother has always been a fan of cooked liver, though I think that she would like a cow liver more than a werewolf's." Jacob got out of his swivel chair and made is way to the back of the RV.

"Over here," Jacob opened a door in the very back of the van, beckoning for Alyse to come.

Alyse's heart thrilled with the excitement of actually seeing a live vampire. She raced over to the door way paused, throwing out her chest before walking bravely in.

Before her was a boy, probably at the oldest, seventeen, on the floor with his hands bound behind his back. Pale skin was tightly drawn over the once finely chiseled features, creating a gaunt and skeleton-like frame. Glazed coal black eyes stared up at her unseeingly, showing no emotion.

"Jacob?" Alyse could hear her own voice snap and quake.

"Yes, Alyse?" Jacob was leaning on the door frame, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"I thought vampires were very beautiful and angelic, not hideous," Alyse kneeled in front of the nearly deceased body, gathering up enough courage to run her finger tips over the boy's arm, a feeling of coldness running up her usually burning skin.

"This one I think is Edward Cullen, the father of a girl I loved dearly and the husband of another girl he took away from me. Bella was known to be very secretive, and I had a feeling that her love for Edward soon died after she was changed into a vampire and she ran away, then his daughter was messily murdered by a crazed hunter-vampire. After that, Esme Cullen died accidentally under the hands of San Uleys pack," A look of age appeared of the giant's face, and he once more ran his hand through his hair.

"Has he eaten anything?" Alyse could only manage.

"I tried to make him drink a rabbit, but he refused and pushed it aside. Besides that, he won't move," Sighing, Jacob dropped his hand from its resting place on the door. "You can look at him all you want, but I'm going to go get some coffee and watch the basketball game that's coming on in like five minutes. Would you like any thing to drink while I'm up?"

Alyse shook her head. "No, thanks,"

As Jacob's noisy foot steps faded, Alyse turned her attention onto the thing lying before her. She untied the knot that kept Edward's hands bonded together. Alyse fell back and examined her progress. She felt an unaware tear rolled down her face, which she wiped away hastily. She stared at the body; she refused to call the vampire 'Edward'.

_He's nearly dead, and won't harm you._ _One nip at the neck and all his misery will be over, and that's one less vampire for your kind to worry about._

Alyse's wolf sense vibrated in her ears. She smoothed away the bronze hair from the neck and leaned over, her lips nearly touching his marble-like skin.

_STOP._ She straightened up; her conscience spoke in what seemed like an urgent voice. _Instead of taking his life, give him life_.

"I know," Alyse breathed, standing up and walking out of the bare room and into the bathroom, which was across the room.

Digging through the drawers, Alyse didn't notice the flowery contact paper that lined the floor of the drawers. Finally, she found a plastic container containing the shaving products. She ripped open the zipper and found the dull, ugly razor he used to use for his face and hadn't gotten around to throwing away.

"Hey, Jacob? Are vampires able to drink werewolf blood?" Alyse called out over the noise of the cheap cable TV.

"Uh, I think so, but it has to be a live werewolf, not a dead one, because dead werewolf blood is considered a poison, but live blood is normal animal blood,"

Alyse raced back to the bare room with the razor, sat down beside the body. Putting the razor to her wrist, she shut her eyes tight as she sliced one thin cut. She opened her eyes to see a sliver of blood trickle onto her skin. Alyse became succumbed in a slight feeling of nausea. She held up her wrist to the slightly open mouth of the vampire and watched disgustedly at the almost violet drops of blood fall into his mouth.

When the bleeding slowed, she cleaned up the cut and stood up to leave, brushing off dust from her bathrobe.

Slowly she made her way to the door, pausing only once to look back. Then she left for home, trying not to think about the bronze-haired vampire who lay so close near the edge of death.


	5. Chapter 5 A Coven

_Brian! Where are you?_ Alyse called out in wolf-speak, her stomach twisting. Brian had said that he caught the scent of a coven of vampires hanging out near the border of La Push for the last three weeks. He had begged her to come along to try to spot them out, so after nearly two days, she had reluctantly agreed.

But now she had started to think about what would happen if they got into a fight with the coven. This time they didn't have Leah and Jacob to back them up. Their weight and size was an advantage over the vampires, but a tiny, bushy, russet Omega female and an Alpha silver male, both inexperienced and young, wouldn't be much of a problem for a full coven.

Alyse tried to shake the thoughts away, because whenever the subject of vampires came up, she thought of Edward. It had been nearly a month since she had seen him, and when she asked about how he was doing, Jacob would quickly change the subject.

_Well, I might as go home, Brian has probably gone home and forgot about me. _Alyse stared at a newly made cobweb that hung across two trees. It had rained lightly that morning, and raindrops clung to the webbing like pearls.

Her stomach had stopped twisting as she stared at the cobweb, a tiny black spider hanging in the center of the webs, waiting for its dinner to drop in. _Just like a vampire_. Alyse felt a growl arise in her throat. The thought of the bronze-haired body ran shivers down her spine.

A howl from definitely a werewolf interrupted her thoughts. _Brian?_ She darted off toward the direction as fast as she could go.

The thick, lush green woods opened into a small field where she found her comrade twisting under the weight of a muscular vampire. The sickly sweet scent of the creature rolled off like waves.

Blood stained Brian's silver pelt as the dark-haired vampire bit down on Brian's shoulder. Alyse just stood there, her legs unwilling to move. The dying energy of Brian made Alyse jump, stiff legged, at the attacking vampire.

She bit down on the vampire, and he flailed for the slightest second, long enough for Brian to slip from under the fighting couple.

_Brian! Try to go get Jacob, or whoever you find first. Hurry! _Alyse glanced back at the silver wolf.

Brian looked as if he was going to stay and fight, but he turned and rushed back into the forest.

_I never thought about how I was going to die._ Alyse thought desperately as she tried to bite down on the vampire's neck, but he easily twisted out of the way.

Alyse pinned him down to the ground, the mass of muscle writhing under her paws. Please let Brian come back. Alyse thought just as four more vampires slunk out of the forest surrounding the clearing. The muscular one she had under her grasp stopped twisting.

A honey-blond vampire stared at Alyse with dark red eyes before launching himself on her. The blow on her side knocked her off of the dark-haired one. Her own violet blood smeared over her vision, making everything veiled in a reddish-purple. She curled into a tight ball trying to avoid any more blows from the advancing coven.

_OhmygodohmygodohmygodpleaseletBrianbeherewithsomone_! Alyse thought desperately, just as a spiky black haired female bore down on her, leering and her tongue flicking like a snake's.

A silver flash of fur burst out from the forest followed by something her ailing eyes couldn't see. Then there was darkness, a scream rattled through her ears.

**((*Blink* OK, this wasn't my best chapter. Please have patience! I had to finish this because I really want to get to the next chapter. Thanks to all of you that are still reading! Once again, please review!!!!)) **


End file.
